


Broken Bondmates

by LadyroseDanielgirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Phil Coulson, M/M, Multi, Phil Coulson (Alpha), WIP, dub-con, hints at Fury/Hill, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyroseDanielgirl/pseuds/LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world, Clint finds out that his time with Loki has more consequences than he first believed. He waits for Phil to recover after Loki's attack while another person waits for the perfect time to scoop up Clint.<br/>Alpha/Omega Dynamics. Sorry that this is a bad summary. Rating is for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Without Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> *UPDATE: I had to change one small detail in this first chapter in order to fit with the timeline that I want between the story and the movie. I hope it doesn't throw anyone off but there should be mention of the tombs in the first chapter here.(Erase it from your mind, please)*
> 
> This takes place in the wonderful universe of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Let me know if anything seems unclear. 
> 
> This will start off slow.  
> This is with no beta so all mistakes are mine own.

** Chapter One **

      Clint’s eyes began to droop. He could spend days starring through his scope without any sense of fatigue but sitting and staring at the motionless form before was too much of a strain. The soft click of the door sent his body into alert.  Although outwardly his body did not change, his mind and muscles were ready to react. Since arriving in the room he was taking any foreign sound as attempted to threaten Phil’s recovery. The lack of footsteps proclaimed that it was Natasha that had entered the room.

“Hey Tasha.” He whispered.

“Hey.” She slowly lowered herself in the empty chair. She had yet to look at him directly, but he knew that she could sense the tear trails staining his cheeks. As much she loved to tease him now was not the time.

They both sat in silence before Clint turned fully towards her.

“What do you need Tasha?”

Of course she would be concerned with Phil’s condition and progress, but she could have slipped into the hospital after hours. She and Phil had their own relationship which Clint could only occasionally peer into.

Her presence here and now was more to confront him than Phil.

“What happened with Loki?” She asked bluntly but did not look at him.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

If he was supposed to explain to Phil what had happened then he might as well start practicing with Natasha. Clint took a deep breath.

“I’m not completely sure.” He began to rub his hands together. “The memories are there. And I know I was conscious the entire time, but I can’t… like access the memories willingly.”

She raised her eyebrow at him but allowed him to continue.

“Certain things have been triggering the memories for me.”

“What do you remember?”

“Pieces. Like Loki’s words… praises and things. As I walked past turbine three yesterday, I remembered Loki’s order to attack the helicarrier.”

“That’s all?” Natasha knew him so well.

“I remember starting my pre-cycle.” He looked at her then. From the look on her face that was what she had been aiming for the entire time.

“What did you do?”

“What could I do? The scepter was in my head. It was broadcasting on all frequencies to Loki. The moment my body slipped into its pre-cycle, he knew and was there.  There was barely any time to sleep, but I was alone trying to sleep for a few minutes when… well, it started and he was standing before me. Grinning that _smirk_. He kept telling me that this would be useful. He thanked me for my sacrifice…”

“What did you sacrifice?”

Clint looked over to Phil. He was suddenly anxious about having to have this conversation with his Alpha later.

“I’m not sure. I can’t remember.”

“Clint.” She reached over to grip his hand. She gave it a light squeeze that brought his attention back to her.

“Clint, your … when you woke up in the helicarrier your scent was different.”

Clint felt the blood rush from his limbs. He had known since the first step into Phil’s room. The smell of the unconscious man was new and exciting instead of the calming scent it had been before Loki.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Clint. You were kidnapped… and were around several unbounded Alphas. Your body could be confused.”

“Just like my mind.” He attempted to give her a smile, but it fell drastically short of his usual demeanor.

“Talk with Stark or Banner. They’ll know what to do.”

“No.” She seems shocked by his sudden refusal. “I just can’t… not until Phil is better.”

“Then the moment he is better.” She leveled him with a stare that clearly stated he had entered into an unwritten contract with the Black Widow that would be obeyed to the letter.  He nodded in reply and they slipped into a comfortable silence between them. Both just sat and watched Phil’s chest rise and fall.   

TBC…


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Alpha/Beta/Omega elements are kind of few and far between but it should pick up in later chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, Kudos and bookmarks. They totally made my day. So here is another chapter!

** Chapter Two **

Natasha left the hospital shortly after Clint retuned with dinner for himself. That had been hours ago but he couldn’t care right now. He watched quietly and willed for Phil to wake up.

The room’s lights were turned off but the amount of machines kept the room in a low glow. Clint loved and hated those machines. He clenched his fist as he took an inventory of what machines were there. A respirator, a heart monitor, couple bags of IV liquid and countless more.

Several times, Clint had woken up with just as many machines around him, but to see Phil in that position was terrifying.

He sat motionless when his hip began to burn. Normally it was simple to ignore his bodily responses. Years ago he had created mental tools to help him remain completely focused on the task before him, but he had never experienced this type of pain before. It was an alarming mixture of burning and shooting needles. His hand began to softly prod the affected area when he realized it was where he had placed his birth control patch.

Clint jerked the top of his jeans down to reveal peak of his left hip that had the patch. The area below was bright red and slightly swollen. He had never had any allergic reaction to his birth control before.  He fingered the edge of the patch until he could pull it off. Clint hissed as it pulled painful on his tender skin. If he began to have a reaction to his birth control then during the heat after this next one he would have to go without. Since he was bonded, the patch was the only form of birth control allowed. It allowed him to go through his heat normally without be fertile. He knew that the chances of becoming pregnant after one non-patch heat were slim but there was still a substantial chance.

He didn’t even know what Phil’s opinion about having children was. Did he want children? With Phil, it was an intriguing thought but now? The rush of emotions that flowed into him suddenly began to overwhelm him. He buried his head in hands.

“Phil,… now would be a good time to wake up. Need some guidance here.” He whispered.

The SHIELD agent remained silent.

Maybe this was a sign that they should move a little faster in their relationship. Sure, they had been bonded for three years but the topic of children had never come up. There was always another mission or a hospital stay after said missions. Then between these missions were their heats. Those special moments with them hunkered in the apartment for days. Just the two of them relishing the brief moments of peace.

But now they were getting pushed into this new stage in life. Clint remembered how he caught flack when he first bonded about when they were going to try for a kid.  At first it was the medical personal who want him to get off the patch and switched to a desk job. Then it became others, some strangers and some not, who would willingly gave their opinion of Clint and Phil’s life choices.

Maybe they were ready now. And why not? They both were recovering from their most intense mission yet. Life was more precious to them now than ever.

Clint walked over to Phil bed. They needed to get through this first then they would talk.

He gently wiggled his fingers around the wires to grasp Phil’s hand. There was a brief buzz of electricity that passed between them. It gave him the right the small amount of courage needed to calm down. He stood next to Phil’s bed for the rest of the night.

*** 

The sun had been up for hours when Clint had to leave Phil’s room. Run, actually, as fast as he could from the room. The door slammed behind him harder than he wanted but he couldn’t help it. The fresh air washed over him like that refreshing shower after the Hanoi mission. His shoulders relaxed and the pinch behind his eyes dissolved instantly. Clint collapsed against the wall behind him and took several depth breaths.

“What the hell is going on?” He whispered to himself.

He had no idea what had happened to him. Throughout the night, the pain in his muscles and around the patch had steadily gotten worse. His resolve to work through it had lasted through the night but it had severely weakened him.

Even leaning against the wall was too much. Clint slowly slid down into a crouch. He was exhausted but not sleepy. Thankfully the pain had stopped once he stepped out into the hallway. Maybe Natasha was right. Something was obviously going on with him.

 He pulled his phone from back pocket. Phil had given him Stark’s number in case he ever had to _persuade_ the billionaire to do some job for SHIELD. His finger hovered over the SEND button for Stark’s cell but he couldn’t do. It would be large display of trust to give to Stark. He had only fought next to the man one time. Clint knew that if Phil trusted the man then he should too but old instincts were hard to fight.

 In his exhausted state, his mind had reverted back to how he had survived before SHIELD. And he hadn’t felt this way in many, many years. After a few minutes, he put the phone away and focused on breathing.

Clint was on his sixth round of his deep breathing exercises when he heard a familiar set of footsteps down the hall to the left. If he listened closely enough he could hear the echoing of Hill’s steps behind Fury. Clint took his time standing up based on the sound of their footsteps. By the time they rounded the corner, Clint already stood at attention.

“Barton?”

“Yes Sir.”

Fury looked over the specialist’s face. He took in the baggy eyes and days of stubble growth with one glance.

“You look like shit.” Fury concluded upon his observation. Hill grimaced in agreement.

“Apparently, Sir.” Barton replied. He could only guess at the severity state of his appearance.

“How long have you been here?” Hill asked.

“Um…three days.”

“Barton. Leave for a few hours. We’ll watch him.”

“With all due respect, Sir, I would rather stay here wi-“

“Go home, Specialist.” Fury commanded. The tone made Clint instantly straighten his spine. There was no room for argument. Clint glanced back to the room before he nodded. There was no use in arguing with the super Spy. Clint would only end up back at his apartment after being dosed something the moment he let his guard down. Natasha would most likely be the person ordered to do it too.

He slowly opened the hospital door and allowed Fury and Hill to enter. Clint squeezed Phil’s hand once before he turned back to Fury.

“Call me the moment something happens.”

“We will.” Hill answered. Clint could see that she fully understood his anxiety. He could count on one hand the number of times that Hill had been in his same position with Fury and each had been just as bad as Phil’s injury.  

“Okay.” Clint replied. Then he left the hospital. As he stepped onto the street, Clint felt the sudden grip of guilt as he realized how easy it was to step away from Phil.

“Fuck.” He whispered to no one. Clint shoved his hand into his jeans and started to walk towards their apartment. He was not going to subjugate himself to guilt. Whatever was going on in his head would have to wait. He would rest for a few hours and then head back to the hospital.

*** 

Their apartment was a twenty minute walk from the hospital. It had originally been Phil’s since Clint had been transferred around the country so much before he was assigned to Phil as an asset. Transitioning Phil into his personal life had been as easy as his professional life. They just worked. He could read Philip J. Coulson from day one and knew what to do. During his first week, there was one day that Clint knew instinctually that Phil was feeling very stressed, so he waited outside Phil’s office and assessed each person who wanted to speak with Coulson. If it could wait a day or was a simple fix, Clint took care of it.

Clint rested his hand on the door knob as he thought more about that day.

Once it reached 6 o’clock, Phil opened his office door and, without looking into the hall, called Clint in. He thanked the younger agent for the assistance then asked him out for drinks. At first their interactions and outings were simply a handler getting to know his asset, his weapon, but then it became something else. Neither man had any say in the matter.

It took Natasha coming to work under Phil for Clint realize it though. The former assassin and agent were close but not as close as Phil and him. And there was nothing wrong with that. They just did not work the same way.  

Clint smiled at the door. He had been so proud when he realized that no one else could get closer to Phil than him.

‘Except Loki.’ He morbidly thought and the smile dropped. Then he started to frantically search for his keys.

He didn’t want to mix up those thoughts. The beginning with Phil had been more than amazing. Clint never felt safer with anyone before.  But then Loki came along and confused his brain, his memories, and his beliefs. Even worlds away and powerless, that snake was still affecting his mentality.

Clint found the keys in his back pocket and opened the door. He had just stepped into the kitchen when he realized that the home was dark but not completely empty like he had first thought. A shadow shifted along the wall to his right. He swung his leg up to deliver a harsh kick to the intruder’s chest. It connected and left the person breathless but also made him off-balanced. It was a rookie mistake. Becoming off-balance so soon in a fight most certainly meant death in his line of work. He was nearly right. As he brought his leg back down, a pair of large, sturdy arms coiled around his chest and trapped his arms to his sides.

“Hold him.” A disembodied voice ordered. The third intruder appeared to his right. A hand grabbed his jaw and jerked it to the left to expose his neck. He hissed as he felt the needle bite into the skin. Whatever they had injected him with worked very, very fast. It was good for them because the moment the arms relaxed Clint was going to start fighting. But the arms only tightened around his rib cage as his head began to spin.

‘uckin’ hate being…dizzy.’ Was the last thought that passed through his mind before Clint slipped into unconsciousness.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim ownership over these characters, and I make no money from writing. All mistakes are mine own. Thank you for reading.

**Chapter Three**

            Tony woke up in a state of utter contentment. Without opening he eyes, he shifted to pull the warm body that was on top of him closer.

“Stark.” The person growled and Tony’s eyes flew open. Although he was expecting to see red hair above him, he was not expecting the knives against his throat and genitals.

“Widow? This was not how I expected to start the day, but I’m not complaining. Just could you move that,” He eyes flashed down towards the blades, “away from my important bits?”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

The playful smile that had covered Tony’s face disappeared instantly. Natasha didn’t appear too willing to expose any information. She was going to have him dig his grave with his own hands.

“Natasha, what are you talking about?” The knife pressed deeper into the tender flesh around his throat.

“Okay, okay. I don’t know what you’re talking about, but we can work on it.”

“You should have been working on it the first time.”

“Sir, should I call security?” JARVIS asked. His voice echoed from all directions. Tony looked to Natasha for instruction. Ever so slightly, Natasha shook her head no.

“No, JARVIS. We’re fine.”

“We will be once you remember what you were supposed to be doing last night.”

“Last night? What… wait what was yesterday?”

“Your shift, Stark. Your damn shift.” Recognition slammed into Tony like his hangover on New Year’s Day.

“Barton! What happened? Where is he?”

“We,” she dug the blade around Tony’s naval in with a fair amount of pressure, “don’t know. He wasn’t at his apartment this morning.”

“Natasha, I’m sorry. Repairs for the suit were taking longer tha-“

“You had one job. One shift, Stark, and you screwed that up!” During her rant, Tony could see moisture had begun to gather in her eyes. He would never call them tears because the woman would most likely kill him the moment the words left his mouth. He just briefly witnessed the slip in her mask of the friend not the spy.

“I’m sorry.” He replied slowly. Natasha looked over his face for any hint of insincerity. The smallest twitch or flinch of falseness and she would drive one of those blades several inches into Tony’s body. But she saw no deception.  She slowly removed the blades then smoothly slid off the bed.

“We just need to find him.” She turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her body.

“I’ll have JARVIS start a face-trace through the city’s surveillance system. Most of it will be shut down or damaged from the attack but there should be more than enough cameras to at least catch a direction or something of where he went.”

Natasha merely nodded before she strode out of the room. Tony collapsed on the bed exhausted.

***

Clint gained his sense slowly. His eyesight was the last sense to come back to him. He wasn’t too worried about being able to see at the moment though because he didn’t sense anyone nearby.

 For the amount of times that he had been kidnapped or drugged, he felt like he would be used to the after effects, but the sting in his eyes was terrible. Clint had begun to rub his eyes with his shoulders when he heard keys enter into the locks of the room he was in. The sniper sat up straighter. There was no reason for him to make himself appear in a weaker state then he already was.

When the door finally opened, a swarm of men rushed into the room. Three of the largest stood directly behind Clint while the others flanked the walls. Clint felt a short-term moment of pride that whoever these people were believed it was necessary to have this many guards for just little, old him. A small smile accompanied the thought as he gaged each of the man. Some would be easier to take down than others and all seemed to be severely undertrained compared to him.

“Somethin’ funny?” The guard closest to him asked. He was one of the ones that Clint had designated as challenge but not overly difficult. Clint ignored him and watched another man enter the room. He was a very tall, brunette with a good build. Clint was surprised that he began to check out the stranger. Just then the guard stepped in front of Clint’s vision to break his observation.

“Hey, I’m talkin’ to you. What’s funny?”

The stranger stopped only a few feet away. At this distance, Clint could see the man had a smile too.

“Roberts, stop harassing him and find us some chairs.” The guard flinched at the command. He looked between his boss and Clint before he went off to find the man’s chairs.

The man came forward and gently pulled Clint to his feet.

“It’s so good to see you again Clint.” He pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. Clint’s entire body stiffened as he was enclosed.

“How do you know me?”

The stranger didn’t immediately answer but instead buried his head into the crook of Clint’s neck. Phil had done that same action whenever he wanted to inhale Clint’s scent. The action sent shivers down Clint’s spine. It was an action that Clint had seen many Alphas do when they were excited by an Omegas’ scent. And the man was clearly an Alpha even without the hormones coming off of him. Clint just prayed that his pre-heat smell wasn’t too exhilarating to the stranger.

They remained in the embrace much longer than Clint was comfortable with. He began to feel his body open up to the stranger. It frightened him that he responded that way. Clint tried to pull away, but the man only tightened his grip. The tight, possessive grip around Clint triggered a sudden urge to submit to the Alpha. He was about to expose his neck when he felt a memory spring into his mind. He knew this man.

_He felt completely exhausted when Loki found him. The god roughly pulled him to his feet._

_“Barton,” The god stroked his cheek, “Thank you for this.”_

_Clint wanted to question why the god was thanking him but the praise felt amazing. It filled him with a sensation of warmth that he only experience when he was with Phil as they rested in each other’s’ arms after a particularly eventful heat._

_“You are willing to sacrifice this for me aren’t you?”_

_The thrall nodded.  “Of course, sir.”_

_“And you understand that we’ll need more people to help with my plan correct?”_

_“What about the scepter?” The god’s amusement dropped momentarily which made Clint quickly scramble to appease his master until Loki quieted him._

_“You are right my pet, but we have very little time for me to connect with as many foot soldiers as we need.”_

_He nodded because that made sense. It was still only Dr. Selvig, and Clint who were still under the Thrall’s control. Special Shield Agent Gordon Michenson has been under it too but he was most like dead under the bases. Clint had not reaction what so ever for Michenson’s condition which he assumed was due to the scepters’ control over him. Loki was definitely going to need more help than just the two of them._

_Clint, not the thrall, tried to protect the information that Loki obviously was searching for. It was a fruitless battle though because as soon as the thought of the multitude of enemies that SHIELD had entered his mind Loki could sense it._

_“Clint, tell me what it is.” His master commanded._

_“There are a couple of groups that you would be able to use. HYDRA is one but SHIELD hit them pretty hard three months ago. They’re still licking their wounds-“_

_“Something you had a hand in?” Clint merely smiled before he continued._

_“The next largest is M.A.S.S. - Military Ammunition Supplement Shippers- a legal company on the surface but they tend to supply illegal weapon or participate with different dictatorships and terrorist organization groups around the world. They’ve been on SHIELD’s radar for the past four years. From the Intel we have, they possess a fairly large number of agents.”_

_Loki smiled. “Perfect. Contact the leader then go prep the hummer.”_

The next thing Clint remembered was driving for several hours before they arrive at an abandoned warehouse district in a foreign city he cannot remember the name of. Clint had never understood why villains and scum preferred to hang around empty warehouses. But that was where he found himself with the god of trickery.

_Loki and Clint pulled into the second warehouse on the right._ _A large smiling sun had once been proudly displayed across the doors to the building, but time and weather had joined together to effectively beat the image away. Clint and Loki arrived about twenty minutes before the meeting time. It wasn’t as much time as a Specialist would prefer to have in a new location but it wasn’t bad if the person was a good observer which Clint was. They pulled the car fully inside before Loki stepped out. He walked out in front of the headlights and glanced around the interior. Clint soon followed. He slipped around the outer edge of the headlights so that he could guard the god while keeping an eye on the entrance._

_They did not have to wait for very long before a second car arrived. Clint unhooked his pistol from his holder. Out of the black Expedition came three solders, each the size of a compact car, and two men in suits. The first man was another large man but it was the man behind him that caught Clint and Loki’s attention. Both men could sense the man’s authority from the moment he entered the warehouse. Also, he was a handsome man with chiseled features that should have been seen in the light of a stage and not a car’s headlights._

_“Glad we all made it.” He smiled as he walked towards Loki with his hand outstretched. Loki only sneered at the hand and circled Marsh. The man didn’t seem effected by the brush off but placed his hands in his pants’ pockets._

_“Okay. Let’s get to business. Why are we here?”_

_“We need men.” Loki supplied. Clint raised an eyebrow at Loki’s shrewdness but did not question it._

_“And we have the men. I’m not hearing any mention of a deal between us though.” Loki smiled. He was clearly enjoying the encounter already._

_“It’s quiet simple. You provide me with the soldiers I need to complete my plan. You will receive whatever payment you deem appropriate.”_

_“That is a rather large claim. If you can get me whatever I want, why can’t you procure the men yourself?”_

_Loki smiled. He clearly appreciated a man who knew the value of words._

_“Unfortunately, I am on a very limited schedule. I need at least fifty men in the next hour in order to accomplish what I have planned.”_

_Marsh appeared to be considering the deal when he stepped closer to the god._

_“Then let’s talk about my payment. Anything in mind?”_

_Loki’s eyes locked onto Clint._

_“Something quite priceless.”_

_Marsh looked over to where Loki’s gaze was pointed towards. There was an instinutal fear innate to all assassins. Being the center of attention in any sort of situation was usually never a good thing. That had been one of the first lessons that Clint had learned when he was out on his own. So when Marsh, and all the other men present too, turned towards Clint, he felt that natural fear seize him. Loki must have been able to sense his discomfort because the scepter sent a wave of calm throughout his body. It was a very soothing wave that instantly relaxed his shoulders._

_“Priceless?”_

_“Quite priceless. A skilled assassin and former Shield agent.”_

_Marsh’s eyes washed over Clint’s body with rekindled attention._

_“Former Shield agent turned sides?” He asked Clint who remained motionless._

_“With some aid. He is completely devoted to his master.”_

_“And you are his master?”_

_“Could be you, if you want him.” Loki replied. He waved Clint to step more in to the light towards the duo. The thrall stepped surely before them without a second thought. The reduced distance allowed for the stranger to get a lungful of Clint’s scent. Marsh’s biology instantly latched on to the smell. His pupils expanded and his nostrils flared to inhale more of the delicious pre-heat smell from a prime omega._

_“Mind?” He asked as he hand hovered over Clint’s body but he wasn’t asking the assassin. Loki nodded. Marsh gripped Clint’s arms as though he was testing that there really was power in those muscles. Then he moved to Clint’s shoulders. His thumb brushed near Clint’s mating bundle but his body didn’t react. It must have pleased Marsh because his touches become gentler as he gripped Clint’s jaw and turned it side to side._

_“Interestin’ eye color.” He murmured softly. Then his examination was done but he didn’t step back towards Loki. He remained extremely close to Clint’s side._

_“One assassin for fifty agents doesn’t seem like a very fair deal.” Marsh rubbed the stubble on his jaw._

_“One absolutely devout assassin. He will never disobey you or fail you. I can assure you that.”_

_“I do not doubt that, but I want something else in addition.”_

_Loki was quickly losing patience._

_“And that would be?”_

_Clint didn’t hear the rest of the conversation because a haze began to creep into his mind. The smell of the alpha next to him began to affect his perception. The other man must have been feeling the effects of his scent as well because he shifted closer until his arm brushed against Clint’s. The time that passed between Loki and Marsh was incomprehensible to Clint. But when Clint’s arm lost contact with Marsh then he noticed the passing of time again._

_His God smiled at the other man and gave a curt nod._

_“Great! We have a deal.” Marsh clapped his hands then turned to Clint. He clapped his hand onto Clint’s chin so he could peer into those mysterious orbs._

_“As for you…”  Whatever Marsh had in mind was lost as he gripped tightly onto the assassin and bite into the Bonding bundle along Clint’s neck. If Clint had been a bystander watching this interaction, he would have begun to laugh at the obscurity of it. The whole scene appeared like a strange vampire –like romance between the two. But Clint could not think straight right now. The flood of hormones that charged into every nook and cranny of his body was ignited._

_He mind began to chant: “Claimed! Claimed!”_

_Occasionally, the Thrall would demand for him to submit to his Alpha. “There was no way to fight against this.” The voice would argue. “It was, after all, his biological destiny to be mounted by his Alpha.”_

_Soon the hormones slowed in their race around his body until there was nothing left. Not only no hormones but no strength either. Clint feared that this would be the final straw to fully destroy him. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body attempted to alter itself to better suit its Alpha._

_The same experience had happened with Phil years before, but Clint remembered the process being gentler._

_But the bond had been to Phil._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long. Things have been crazy. I will try to continue the story when I can but the next few weeks look rough. Thanks for everyone who bookmarked or left a wonderful Comment. Also, thank you to the reader who pointed out the plot flaw about Clint being left along right after the attack on New York. (I'm sorry I can't remember your name) I hope this chapter addresses that concern. Thank you for reading!


	4. Bound by Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated with some revisions. I didn't like how the ending played out the first time I posted. Enjoy!

Chapter Four  
“Bonded…” Clint whispered.  
He stumbled back slightly as his body suddenly felt numb. The hard edge of a chair bumped into the back of his legs. Clint flopped down without any grace or concern. He barely felt Roberts snap the handcuffs around his wrist. Warning bells rang in the back of his mind yet Clint could barely hear them over his instincts chant.  
‘Bonded…Bonded…Bonded…Bonded’  
Despite the physical reaction, he thought that he would be more upset with this realization. Then again Clint also understood that the lack of emotional response was most likely due to the fresh bonding hormones as they raced through his system. Rationally, Clint knew that they were the reason that divorces between bonded pairs were only available after six months. Hell, even six month did not guarantee that either person would survive unharmed from the separation.  
Bonding was a solemn endeavor. The Sex Ed. courses at any high school dished out grave warnings about the significance of bonding and why it should be taken seriously to all of the horny teenagers on a daily basis. At least that was what Clint was told by other teenagers while he was in the circus.  
Since he was a teenager, Clint had never seriously considered bonding with anyone. There was too much of a risk to his freedom, to his ability to choose. There were too many Alphas in the world that would willingly dominate Clint simply because he was an Omega, ruled by his biological influences like an animal. Clint had had experienced enough with that while he worked under the Swordsman.  
And now it appeared as though he had stepped into his worst nightmare, even if it was completely unwillingly.  
Clint looked up at the Alpha above him. Clint could see that Marsh was pleased with Clint acknowledgement. The dark man was very pleased that his omega understood. Only days ago, Marsh’s mole had informed him that Barton had slipped out of the Loki’s mind control. The Alpha had been greatly concerned that his newest asset’s psyche would have rejected the bond once freed from the Asgardian’s grasp, yet it appeared as though the bonding was stronger than spells and magic.  
Marsh trailed his hand from Clint’s back to the crease between the young man’s shoulder and neck. There was a slight shiver that Clint tried to hide from the stranger.  
“Mine.” Marsh lightly growled. He tugged at the collar of Clint’s shirt. The fabric gently slipped away to reveal the fresh purple and blue imprints of Marsh’s teeth. It was a clear and semi-permanent badge of Marsh’s ownership that had violently altered Clint’s life forever. The stranger ran his thumb over the subtle grooves.  
“I am pleased that you’re not fighting this, Clint. I know so much has changed for you but soon everything will settle.”  
‘Fight it?’ Clint thought. He had just returned to the driver seat of his own body four days ago. Without any idea that his bond had shifted to another person, how could he fight against it?  
Marsh leaned forward to capture Clint’s mouth is in a lusty kiss. The motions were all teeth and pursuit. Although Clint’s body remained firmly planted in the chair, he tried to lean away as far from the kiss as possible. With each inch, Marsh simply leaned forward. From what Clint could tell, the other man was not offended or even registered Clint’s slight rebellion. He had heard that newly bonded Alphas would become extremely affectionate until the hormones begin to settle.  
A rough hand, that had previously been massaging the back of his head, slowly began to ghost along the planes of Clint’s chest until the hand reached Clint’s crotch.  
Clint gasped as he realized that they had yet to solidify their bonding.  
“Your heat coming soon. I can practically taste it.” Marsh nuzzled Clint’s neck just next the ear.  
Then he pulled back to peer directly into Clint’s face. The young man had been faced with countless terrorist, villains and assassins. Some had been as close as Marsh was now yet none of them had inspired any fear in him. That was until Clint came eye to eye with Marsh. Maybe it was the mixture of Marsh’s proximity and the drugs still marching around his system, or it was the thought of being biologically trapped to this Alpha, but either way, it was a feeling that Clint loathed to experience.  
“I was given your file, after we had first met. Fury’s personal file…” He smiled. “I have to say it is a very interesting history.”  
Only now did Marsh become aware of the other men in the room. In order to keep his words between Clint and himself, he leaned into Clint’s ear: “Surely, you’ve learned some fascinating skills at that circus. Maybe we can try some of those abilities soon?”  
Marsh laughed at his own insinuation as Clint began to feel vomit rise in his throat. Marsh roughly kissed Clint’s lips then stood up. It took a moment for Clint’s body to react as he tried to head-butt the other man standing before him but Marsh had already pulled back and was out of Clint’s reach by time he reacted. The action did not go unnoticed though. Marsh gently patted Clint’s cheek. Then he barked orders to the other for Clint to be secured and transported immediately as he walked out of the room.  
Once the door shut, Roberts stood over Clint. Clint noted that his attitude didn’t seem to change during Marsh and Clint’s interaction. He could hear the guard taking in deep breathes of Clint’s scent as he began to prepare the omega for transportation.  
“What kind of skills was he talkin’ about?” The giant sneered.  
Clint lowered his eyelids. He leaned back and slowly opened his legs wide. Clint pulled out one of the simplest seduction trick he knew to distract the giant. Once he was close enough, Clint gave his wrist a sharp twist which strained the back beam of the chair enough to break it free. With the beam firmly in his grasp, Clint swung at Roberts’ head with all of his strength. The giant threw his arms up mere seconds before the wood could connect with his head.  
“You little sh-“ Roberts’ screamed.  
The others that surrounded the duo sprang into action. Clint ducked and danced his way around the bubbling fools. All the frustration for his situation and towards Marsh were steadily released with each connected hit. Clint swung the beam towards a shorter guard. This time the beam connected with a very satisfying thud. The sound told Clint that the hit was borderline between fatal and severally crippling. He was quite pleased with the uncertainty of that.  
He pulled back his fist to deliver several punches to the next guards’ diaphragm. Just before Clint could release his attack, a loud booming voice echoed through the room.  
“Clint!”  
All of the heads turned towards the door. Marsh stood in the doorway. He glared at all members of room, yet he focused especially on Clint. The beam slipped from the assassin’s hands and clattered to the floor. Clint looked between the weapon and Marsh in confusion. When he was assured that Clint would not continue to fight, Marsh strode over to Roberts.  
“Here I was under the impression,” He roughly handled Roberts a field medical kit, “that you could handle a little Omega. Get him sedated and transferred now.”  
He looked at each man. When Clint saw the anger in Marsh’s eyes, he wanted to do whatever it would take to appease his Alpha. The closest thing his mind could come up with was to fall to his knees. In compromise between instinct and free-will, Clint collapsed onto one knee as though he was bowing to Marsh. He mentally scolded his body for the weak reaction. The action resulted in a deep-throated laugh from all up-right members. Clint growled under his breath.  
Once Marsh had had enough of Clint’s impromptu display, he strode over to the subservient man. He coarsely pulled Clint up by his upper arm. The action was in stark contrast to his earlier action. The young man looked up and saw Marsh’s mood had turned sour.  
“I prize prefect obedience in all aspects of my life, Clint. So behave.” Marsh waved Roberts over.  
“Do you understand?” Marsh questioned as he tightly gripped Clint’s neck. The young archer didn’t move as he watched Roberts approach with a syringe.  
“I suppose we will get there, my boy.”  
Marsh’s hand slowly massaged Clint’s neck as Roberts stabbed his arm. Whatever cocktail they had mixed up for Clint was fast acting. He collapsed against Marsh within seconds of the injection.  
***  
When Clint awoke again, he was seated in the back of a sleek black limo with Marsh’s hand on his leg. He considered shoving the hand off but figured it wasn’t worth the fight at this point. Clint needed more information. If they were on their way to Marsh’s base, he would need to know all he could about the surrounding location. Discretely as possible, Clint turned towards the window to his left. The window was blackened but not completely tinted. Clint could only see non-descript building and people as they drove. This car could have been anywhere in the U.S.  
Minutes later had them stopped outside of a building with a sharply dressed doorman who rushed to their door.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Marsh. I hope your trip was pleasant.”  
“Hello Stanley. Yes, it was wonderful.” Marsh smiled at the fat, nervous man.  
Once he exited the car, he extended his hand towards Clint. The assassin could barely contain the eye-roll at the romantic gesture, yet he reluctantly took the hand if only to keep up appearances to Marsh.  
“Stanley, this is Clint. My new Bondmate.”  
The doorman squealed with delight at the news. Stanley gladly shook Marsh and Clint’s hands.  
“You’ve bonded! How wonderful- I had no idea you were datin- I..I mean this is great, sir, really great.”  
“Thank you, Stanley.” Marsh turned towards Clint. “And if you need anything, Stanley is the man who can get it.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Marsh. And, yes sir, anything you need.”  
Stanley tripped over his shoes to get to the door before Marsh walked into, which he appeared to have all intentions of doing if Stanley didn’t move fast enough.  
The doors opened to reveal a modern yet minimalistic designed lobby. People dressed in clothing that cost several hundreds of dollars sauntered around the lobby during their normal routine. Clint had been sent into missions with similar settings yet this felt different. Possibly because this situation appeared to be more permanent than the others had.  
The moment Marsh fully entered the lobby he was swarmed by others in the lobby. Questions about his trips and who was his friend and other pleasantries were echoed by the participants suddenly around them. Clint felt overwhelmed as they enclosed. He was surprised by Marsh’s popularity. He had known that Marsh was rich but that did not tend to result in this type of compete devotion and concern these people were displaying. Money normally equated to a large yet superficial following which Stark could preach for days about. These people were completely sincere.  
Marsh gripped Clint close to his body.  
“Thank you, everyone. My trip was very nice. I wish I could catch up with all of you but this is my new Bondmate …“  
There were several disappointed sighs and whistles among the group. Clint guessed a few had been eyeing for his spot for some time now.  
“So if you’ll excuse us, we have some business to attend to.”  
This started the whistles, loud chorus of cheers and congratulations. Marsh patiently maneuvered through the crowd. The Alpha gave brief but polite answers to questions that popped up randomly as he moved them through the lobby to the elevator. Marsh even waved to his adoring fans as they waited for the elevator doors to close.  
“They appear to worship you.” Clint dryly commented when they were alone.  
“There are no appearances here, Clint. They do worship me.”  
Marsh led them deeper in the apartment. The first thing, Clint saw was ceiling to floor windows. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face when he saw those windows. The last time he saw windows like those he had been in Singapore. It was just west of the marina in the third highest high-rise in the city. Some real-estate company owned the lower floors which allowed them to sell the remaining twenty floors as high-end penthouses. As a sniper, he loved these kinds of windows.

_The plane landed in the early afternoon. Clint gathered his mission bag. He watched as Phil subtly adjusted his tie. It was the only sign that the handler was uncomfortable in the sudden heat and humidity that swept through the cabin. Clint must have been smiling because when Phil looked up he briefly smiled back in acknowledgement. Of course they both knew that the man wasn’t perfect or infallible but they played along with rumors that were whispered through the halls of SHIELD bases around the world._   
_“Feeling alright, sir?” Clint asked._   
_Even though Clint liked to keep up Phil’s image, he did greatly enjoy teasing the senior agent. Phil merely moved past the archer to gather his own belonging, one black mission bag no larger than a small child’s backpack. It was impressive how much Phil could pack into those bags but it was still wasn’t nearly enough for the estimated time they would be on this mission. Clint remembered they were scheduled for at least two weeks in order to officially confirm their target’s identity and to gather any additional intelligence before the target was to be eliminated. Either Phil was confident enough that they wouldn’t be here for very long or he had made other arrangements for clothing. Clint couldn’t deny that he would be very interested in seeing what the other man could come up with. He vaguely hoped it required that Phil walk around in only his white button-down shirt and briefs. Clint shifted uncomfortably as his body registered the sudden humidity again. It was certainly hot enough here to justify his fantasy._   
_“Something amusing, Specialist?” Phil asked._   
_There was no tone of reprimand or frustration that Clint had heard from so many other handlers and superiors through the years. Yet Clint could hear something else underneath those words. Phil must have been able to read Clint’s mind because he could smell the subtle scent of arousal coming off of Phil._   
_“Not a thing, sir.” Clint smiled and mentally stored away that little dream for another time._   
_They left the SHIELD aircraft and made their way to their safe house. They traveled in silence. Clint watched their backs for enemy tails while Phil procured transportation and additional intelligence from the locals._   
_SHIELD had sent them in to handle a thirty-three year old man named Keng Lee Yacob. Clint had read the briefly read the file but he was never a man who obsessed over why someone had to be dealt with. He had come to trust the instincts of SHIELD and Phil. If both stated that the person was a risk to humanity in one shape or form then he would take care of it. Granted, he did have some say in those final moments. If something didn’t feel right about the target then he wouldn’t shoot. He was still human and had instincts of his own. It was why Natasha was terrorizing a new recruitment of SHIELD agents in New York instead of resting in a pine box._   
_As far as Clint was concerned in this moment, Keng Lee Yaocb had every marker of being a bad man with very bad intentions._   
_The cab came to a stoplight in front of a tall building with many people hustling around it._   
_“Our intel confirms that Yacob lives on the twenty-sixth floor. So we are setting-up on the twenty-fourth floor of the next building to the west.” Clint groaned at the news but still leaned across Phil to pear through the window up at the high-rise across the street. Somehow during the action, Clint’s hand had landed on Phil’s thigh. Neither man gave any notice of the placement yet both were keenly aware of it._   
_“Sitwell made the arrangements.” Phil responded quietly. Both men were fairly certain that the cab driver couldn’t speak English but they could not be completely positive._   
_“There are roughly 250 feet between the buildings and roughly 23 feet height distance. But it is manageable. You have blueprints of the building?” Clint whispered back._   
_Phil nodded and gently tapped the breast pocket of his suit. Then the cab was on its way through the street once more._   
_“I believe he wanted to test your abilities.”_   
_“I guess the annual review last month wasn’t enough for him.” Clint responded._   
_Phil smiled. There would be rumors and whispers of that review for years to come._   
_“Fury thinks he should exempt you from future reviews.”_   
_“Where’s the fun in that? I give those hot shots newbies something to live up to.”_   
_“Which has been more than enough already, don’t you think?”_   
_“You’re right.” Clint smiled then leaned back into his own seat. His hand retreated back to Clint’s side of the cab for the remainder of the ride._   
_The cab took them several blocks past the target’s location before it dropped them off. The duo walked back in silence. It was a silence that both men were very conformable in. In most instances, they could communicate better through the silence than most people did with speaking. For now though, they were merely enjoying the thrill of the mission that was going to be successful because the person they were standing next to._   
_Once they reached the building that they would be staying at, Clint went to a food stand that was just outside the front door while Phil entered. He didn’t order any food but it allowed him the time to double check that they weren’t followed. Confident that they were in the clear, Clint headed into the building. As he walked into the lobby, Clint was surprised. The lobby was at least three times warmer than it had been outside. He watched as the staff scrambled around the foyer to care for the tenants who were complaining about the incessant heat. Clint adjusted his sleeves then headed into the nearest elevator. The elevator ride was a warped version of traveling through hell. Heat appeared from all directions, even the buttons felt warm to the touch._   
_With a soft bing, the elevator doors opened to a softly lit hallway. It was a quiet floor. SHIELD’s protocols would have the entire floor leased under several false companies in order to maintain anonymity for the agents._   
_Clint stepped out then checked his right jacket pocket. Inside was a small envelope. A slight smile appeared on his lips when he saw that it was a key card for this building. The card was for room 2409. Clint silently made his way towards the room while he replayed the day’s event. It never ceased to amaze him how Phil could still out-maneuver a skilled operative like himself. He counted three moments when Phil was close enough to drop the key card but there could have been countless others that he wasn’t aware of._   
_The assassin shook his head, being around Phil was starting to affect his abilities. While it was a harmless mistake today, it could be his downfall tomorrow. He paused for a moment outside the door. He had never considered Phil to be a weakness but maybe he was. Clint clearly knew that he would do anything for the man, just like he would for Natasha. So did that make him a liability?_   
_He slipped the key into the cardholder. The door made no noise as it swung open. But Clint didn’t truly notice because all he saw was Phil. The suit jacket had been abandoned on the arm the couch. He stood next to the large balcony windows with one hand gripping the knot of his tie fiercely while he glared at the door’s handle. Clint could instantly see the internal conflict inside Phil’s mind._   
_The sniper sat his bags on the ground and joined his handler._   
_“You know…” Clint began. He grasped the brass door handle. “If you’re warm, we can open this a little.”_   
_He gave the handle a sharp twist and pushed the door open several inches. Both knew this simple action wouldn’t compromise their positions yet it did alter something more personal. Even with the door open neither moved from their close proximity. As Clint looked at Phil, he decided then and there that this man would never be a liability to him. Phil could only be a benefit to the jumbled mess that he proclaimed himself to be._   
_It was a risk. To both of them but neither knew positivity what the man across from him thought. The link between never appear stronger than in that moment. Clint leaned towards Phil just as Phil closed upon his lips. The kiss was as heated and passionate as Clint had imagined. He slipped his hands under the lapels of Phil’s shirt. His fingertips massaged into the discreetly toned flesh beneath the shirt. The archer’s attack on Phil’s clothing was temporarily halted when Phil pulled back._   
_“This should stop.” Phil whispered. The statement surprised Clint._   
_“What? Are you joking?” Clint stepped back as panic filled his chest. Clint quickly sidestepped around the agent and looked back away from the windows into the room._   
_“No you’re right, Sir. I can’t believe-“ Clint’s words were abruptly cut off as Phil gripped Clint’s arm and spun the omega to face him._   
_“Clint, wait. I meant that we should wait until after the objective is completed.” A playful smile graced Phil’s lips as he finished the kiss they had started._   
_After minutes, they stepped back away from each other. Phil rested his forehead on Clint’s as their sense came back. They were in this instance one person. Then they were separate again. Clint had never felt a stronger connection between him and Phil than in that moment._   
_“Let’s get this show going. We have an arrangement to keep.” Clint smiled._   
_With a brief nodded, the agents separated and begin working on their tasks. Clint began to prep his post. Since joining SHIELD, he had to adjust his thoughts on hide sites for shots. Sometimes rural was not the best placement. Hiding in plain sight could do as much go and provide faster exits. Plus, it was hell to travel with ghillie suits anymore._   
_Clint moved over to the patio door and pulled it open. The rush of air felt like the first winds of winter that Clint and Barney knew from the circus as it slide over his exposed arms. He inhaled the city infested air and let his mind calculate the necessary formulas he needed for the shot. Clint spotted the room where the target was staying. Something was off; the height was closer to thirty feet. Just a little more of a challenge for him is how he reasoned it rather than blaming the faulty information on a man who’s main objective was to see Clint fail. It another testament that it was always best that Clint checked his own trajectory and range before he took a shot. Phil understood this. Clint turned when we saw him lean out onto the patio._   
_“We’ve two minutes before the target arrives.”_   
_Clint nodded in confirmation then stepped back inside. He left the patio door ajar and moved over to the couch. It was a light couch, mostly likely easier for the maids to move in order to clean under, and it swiveled under Clint’s strength. It was the only furniture that he moved._   
_“Mind if I put on a show?” Clint asked with a smirk. Phil stood in the back of the room with this hands clasped in front of him. The bags were packed and placed neat to the senior agent’s feet._   
_“Not in the least.”_   
_With a dramatic twist, Clint flopped onto the couch. One final smirk at the older man than Clint got to work; he shifted his torso up for his arms to rest on the arms of the couch. The arms of the couch were low enough that he was only raised slightly up from a prone position. It was the best technical position both for the mission and for the recent development between him and his handler. Clint knew the image he was creating. His toned arms held half his weight as it arched his back and his bent leg propped his hips higher in the air as though it was begging for Phil to reach out to grip onto._   
_He adjusted the dials on his scope two clicks then waited. Any mission involving a rifle would initially irk Clint. Yes, he could accomplish the task at hand with a rifle, but he would prefer his bow and arrows any day. The rifle was for those who needed to have a second shot always at the ready, as a backup. He was never trained to take a second shot. Succeed with the first or don’t shoot at all, was the lesson he lived by. But that was how he was trained. Others did not see it as a crutch like he was taught to view it as, so he followed the objective and brought a rifle and waited to use said rifle. All he need was confirmation that the target was in the room. So he waited_   
_Throughout his training, he had built up his endurance to reach an inhuman level, as some have called it, but he did not know where Phil learnt his. The seconds passed without a shift or change in posture form the man behind him. Surely, some of it was learned from his extensive experience in the field but the other part had to simply be a part of Phil’s character. He was man of patience who could move into action without hesitation. Each and every time they worked, Phil made the wait relaxing. Of course, Clint was still alert and focused but his body was locked in a stasis that awaited the order. Now was no different and Clint waited until he saw what he need._   
_Across the street and through the target’s hotel room, Clint looked into the windows that exposed the room from floor to ceil, Clint saw what he needed. a movement of shadow. The figure moved slowly and always moving slightly to the right. Clint knew it was the target as he watched the objective move across the room with his prosthetic leg. Once the shadow passed over the obnoxiously oversized mirror on the south wall, Clint pulled the trigger. The bullet violently launched from his gun. He watched as it flew through the wall of windows into the room itself. Based off of the intelligence received from Sitwell reported. The hotel was designed to be industrial chic with several exposed steel beams framing the ceiling. Clint’s bullet flew true and hit the southern steel beam to ricochet back into the room and struck the man’s heart. He died upon impact. One shot and one death._   
_Clint took a deep breath. Gently placed the rifle on the floor next to the couch and turned onto his back._   
_“Objective complete.”_   
_Phil nodded and pulled out his phone. He softly spoke a few commands to the other on the line._   
_“We are going off line…No, no just precaution. Meet back at the airfield in two hours.” Phil confirmed and hung up the phone. Then he walked up to the man who was casually leaning on the couch._   
_“One less evil Cartel Lord trying to destroy the world, we should celebrate.” Clint teased as he propped his leg up to draw Phil’s attention along the length of his body._   
_Phil knelt down to his agent and his eyes did linger on all the pieces of him that make him excited to look at._   
_“Yes, mission complete but let’s celebrate elsewhere.”_   
_Phil gently encouraged but Clint bolted up to capture his handler’s lips. As he always knew, Phil was a man of patience, even when he desires something right in front of him. But Clint knew he could be persuaded into action._   
_Their tongues gently fought for dominance yet neither care if they succeeded or not. Phil cupped the back of Clint’s neck as he traveled down the sniper’s neck with small nips and licks. When he brushed over Clint’s bonding knot with teeth, the younger man arched off the couch. His eyes rolled back to peer out the same floor to ceiling windows that he had shot into moments ago or eons ago, he couldn’t really tell, but sky’s glow looked amazing as he peered into the expanse._

 “It is a beautiful sight isn’t it?” Marsh whispered into Clint’s ear as he wrapped his arm around his new Bondmate.  
“Yes.” That was the only answer Clint could give because that memory was the most stunning sight he could see, yet reliving that memory was the most painful feeling Clint had felt since…he heard of Phil’s death.


	5. Forge a Bondmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains rape. Proceed to chapter six if you wish to skip it. Mentions of Mpreg.

** Chapter Five **

Clint was locked away in the tower like a precious treasure that Marsh continually doted on. The man hovered over his new omega as he sensed the impending heat that was coming to a boil.

The morning that the heat finally hit him, Clint knew he was truly trapped. Over the night a heavy weight had deep into settled in his stomach. Clint shifted slightly on the bed. The movement released a wave of his scent into the room. Smelling a fresh and ready omega would awaken any Alpha’s instincts especially one sleeping directly behind him. Clint shifted the arm from around his waist. If he could get to the vents there was a chance he could ride out this heat without bonding to this man. Of course, there was no chance of being able to escape Marsh’s manor with his heat just beginning. He would just hide out for now and wait for the best opportunity.

Clint had just finished his review of the routes for the ventilation system when the hand tightly gripped his wrist. The smell of an Alpha, _a strong Alpha_ , invaded his senses and his instincts.

“Where are you going?” Marsh asked. Clint froze.

His body was reacting to the Alpha next to him. The man began to rub his thumb over the exposed skin of Clint’s wrist. Then the man violently jerked Clint down on top of the larger male. He sneered as he watched Clint’s eyes begin to glaze. The heat had started.

“Do you want something, Clint?” His other hand reached out slowly to rub Clint’s clothed crotch. The warmth started to cause the archer’s body to react. Clint softly whined as Marsh quickened his pace.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I got you.” The words stabbed the only conscious part of Clint’s brain.

Phil would say those exact words during Clint’s heats. Knowing that Phil was his back-up, his safety net, always made the heat more enjoyable for them both. Clint remembered one time that Phil had spent the entire first day of the heat petting Clint’s hair and telling him that he was safe. And he truly believed Phil too.

But, the past few days were a testament that he was always going to be scrapping by. Battling everything in order to survive in this world and as much as Clint wanted to blame Phil for making him forget that fact, he couldn’t hate the man.

Marsh flipped them both over to trap Clint underneath his weight but it wasn’t necessary. Clint couldn’t fight anymore. The bond was already intact. Legally, Marsh could do whatever he wished. He was the Alpha and therefore had all the power.

The Alpha began to strip the clothing from Clint’s motionless body. Clint remembered that Phil was more romantic in his removal process. He would tug and pull on each piece to expose a little skin which he would place kisses over. But Marsh rushed through that stage. Soon Clint found that Marsh had moved onto the prepping stage.

“Oh yeah.”

Marsh crooned in his ears. Clint hissed as another finger entered. He arched slightly off the bed. The burn of the stretch was starting to lessen as the minutes passed. Acting upon his instincts, Clint leaned up and took a depth breath of Marsh’s scent. The smell was different from Phil’s scent, but he couldn’t deny that it was intoxicating. The action must have pleased Marsh because he growled deeply in this throat. The fingers were instantly removed.

“I know, baby. Soon.”

Another wave of need washed over Clint as Marsh gripped his hips to flip the smaller man over. Once he was on his hands and knees, Clint shifted his legs instinctually to allow Marsh better access. Marsh took a second to slide his pants and underwear down before he positioned his large cock at Clint’s entrance.

“Ready, Clint? I’m going to breed you. You’re mine.”

Clint dropped his head because he knew it was true. Clint was bonded to this man.

Then the man slammed fully into Clint’s body.

“wait… wait Wait.”

It didn’t feel right. Clint tried to pull away but Marsh instantly wrapped one arm around Clint’s waist. He growled harshly against Clint’s bonding bundle. Clint stilled as he felt Marsh’s hot breath across his skin. He started a harsh tempo slapping against Clint’s body.

“Wait, Marsh. Pleas-“

“Shut up.” Marsh flicked his tongue against Clint’s skin as Clint swallowed a protest.

This felt wrong but he couldn’t deny the Alpha anything now. Marsh shifted his hips so that every thrust hit Clint’s prostrate. He bit onto the sheets bundled in his fists to keep silent.

It didn’t take long before Marsh growled as his knot expanded within Clint.

Marsh continued to violently thrust deeply into Clint until each thrust pulled painfully against Clint’s passage. Clint breathed heavily into the fabric of his pillow as Marsh continued to move. The man was relentless in his domination over the former assassin.

On Marsh’s final thrust, he bite down on Clint’s bonding nerve and released the bonding hormones once again. It was the final step in eliminating Phil as his previous mate. It was sickening that he couldn’t find the energy to worry about that currently. By Clint’s next heat, he would begin to smell of Marsh’s scent to warn off other Alpha just like what Phil’s scent had done. The Alpha’s release stampeded inside like the foreign invader it was.

Clint could feel the cum inside him begin to cool as Marsh shifted the two of them onto their sides. At least the man was considerate enough to not drop down on top of Clint like the last time. The young man hissed when the knot tugged inside him but quickly cut it off when Marsh’s hand squeezed his hip in warning. Clint reluctantly obeyed. He knew that they would be tied for at least a half an hour; Clint closed his eyes hoping to find solace in sleep. His mind, his body, everything wanted to shut off completely when a hand ghosted over the slope of Clint’s waist.

“Are you on birth control?” Marsh asked. Clint tried to shift away but the hand stopped his movements.

“ _Clint_.” He growled in warning.

“Y-yes.”

“Hmm…,” He squeezed Clint’s stomach possessively, “next heat I expect you to be off of them.” The man didn’t wait for an answer before he began to kiss all along Clint’s neck.

After several minutes, the breath against his neck began to even out. Clint waited patiently for twenty minutes to pass. Enough time for Marsh’s knot to deflate enough so Clint could pull away. He didn’t leave the bed though. It was too much of risk to leave just yet. Even if the other man’s breathing was an even rhythm, Clint remained still. He listened for hours to Marsh’s breathing while he thought about being pregnant. With the fresh presence of bonding hormones in his system, Clint felt the conflicting rush of excitement to the idea. At the same time, the more rational part of his brain began to announce his fears.

He did not want a child. He did not want Marsh’s child.

But with the law giving all power to the Alpha or Beta (essentially the more powerful gender in bonded relationship), Clint had no power or rights to deny this pregnancy. He had spent the past few weeks reading and examining all the legal records from the past fifty years that pertained to birthing rights. There were only three months until his next heat. Hopefully he had enough time to find a way to break the bond and get away from Marsh, even though he has never heard of someone successfully breaking the bonding hormones within the first six months.

‘Need to see Stark and Banner ASPA. Maybe they can fix something up for me.’ He mentally commented as he began to plan how he would slip away.

Clint felt a shift from the man behind him. He slowly leaned back. Clint could see that the man remained fast asleep that allowed him to relaxed slightly. His body was ready for the next round and was emitting enough hormones to soon awaken Marsh but Clint’s mind was still greatly conflicted. His omega brain was clashing for control with his human brain. It was a battle that his human brain would begin to loss as he descended further into his heat over the next three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
